The 5 Quotes
by Xx.Mystique.xX
Summary: Life is short so live it, love is rare so grab it, dreams are real so chase it, fears are awful so face it, memories are sweet so cherish it! Follow these 5 quotes in Natsu's and Lucy's life. NaLu! R&R! ENJOY!


**This one-shot is dedicated to Skeamstroke so I really hope you like it and enjoy it! And for the others, READ AND ENJOY! XD**

_Life is short_

_So live it_

Who said life isn't short? Okay maybe you'll live for hundreds of years, but you might die even before you're 10 years old.

As for Natsu, he didn't care about the future, he lived in the present, he lived his life for the fullest.

As for Lucy, she always planned for the future, she never tried living the moment. But that's when Natsu's mission comes.

"Luceeee~" Natsu whined. He was sitting on her couch his head facing the floor while his legs are still on the couch, as always he was bored.

"Natsu will you shut up? I'm trying to concentrate." Lucy said, she was currently writing her story, even though she shouldn't give Levy her story until next month, but she wanted to work on it now.

"But Luce you're no fun, you're always working." He said as he straitened himself.

"HEY! I AM fun!" Lucy protested no looking at Natsu.

"No, you're always working, either on your story, either cleaning you apartment, or kicking me and Happy out of your apartment. You should loosen up a bit and have fun."

"I-I can have fun" Luvy mumbled looking at the ground.

"You wanna know what? Today, I'm gonna show you what real fun means." Natsu said as he grinned at her took her hand and ran outside the door.

"NATSU SLOOW DOOOWN." Lucy yelled, she was currently in the air like a flag. Natsu WAS fast.

After a while they reached an amusement park. Natsu was grinning as an idiot the whole time.

Lcy's eyes were wide. She never went to places like those, living as a heiress she was banned from having fun, she always had to study something about ruling empires.

"Wow! This looks awesome." Lucy said, and before Natsu could say anything he was flying as a flag.

Lucy had so much fun that day, she got to play with every game and laugh at Natsu's motion sickness in every game.

"THAT WAS SO FUN!" An over excited Lucy said as she ran out of the gates followed by a green looking Natsu.

"Y-Yeah, real fun." He said starting to feel better.

"It's getting late, let's just go home." Lucy said.

"Oh no, there's still one thing, and I think you're going to like it." Natsu said as he caught her hand and dragged her.

Lucy felt confused but she didn't question him and kept on walking behind him.

After a while they reached a cliff. Lucy looked confused at Natsu, he looked at her and smiled.

"Look." He gestured her to look at the sunset. As Lucy looked at it her eyes widened.

"This-this is beautiful." She said slowly, walking a few steps to the front. Natsu followed her and took her hand in his.

Lucy looked at him, taken aback. Then their eyes met as the distance became less and less every second.

Then their lips touched, Lucy was shocked, she kept telling herself this is wrong, but she can't keep denying her love for the dragon slayer forever.

Their tongues battled for dominance, Lucy never knew Natsu could have this side of him.

After a while they parted taking a breath, Lucy's face was pink. Ah~ Just as Natsu's hair colored.

He grinned at her and Lucy couldn't help but smile back.

Life was short, so why not live it?

_Love is rare_

_So grab it_

Love. The fire dragon slayer never knew he would experience something like that.

And if he did the last person he thought he'd experience it was with his best friend.

But life gives some twisted fates, so eh? It's not like he doesn't like her, no he loves her to an extent it hurts.

But she was his best friend. And yes she WAS. Now she's his lover, girlfriend, mate…

Lucy couldn't even believe that Natsu, out of all people would be her lover.

She always contained that thought of him being dense and not returning her feelings.

She sat in her room, waiting for her boyfriend to return from his mission, but he was late.

Lucy was starting to have her doubts.

What if he forgot to come here before he went back home?

What if something happened?

What if- No Lucy stop, he would never, and you know it.

It was getting real late, and Lucy found herself closing her eyes. She fought real hard to keep them opened, but sleep had won.

She fell asleep on the couch.

Hours later, in the middle of the night, a pink haired mage entered to apartment through the window. He found the blonde laying on the couch asleep, he chuckled to himself.

"Weirdo, you could have slept on the bed." He whispered as he kneeled in front of Lucy a brushed some strands of her hair behind her ear.

Lucy stirred a little and then opened her sleepy eyes and looked at the man kneeling in front of her.

She smiled softly as she mumbled his name sleeply, "Natsu, where were you?"

"I'm sorry I'm late but the train got stuck half the way."

"It's okay." She said as she caught his hand between hers and closed her eyes again.

Natsu chuckled at her cute face, he held her bridal style and layed her on her bed, he gave her a kiss on the forhead and started walking to the door.

Until he felt soft hands taking a hold of his. "Would you stay here tonight?" Lucy mumbled with half lidded eyes.

"Of course Lucy." He said as he slipped beside her in the bed, holding her close to his chest, as if letting her loose just a little bit she would run away.

"I love you Natsu."

"I love you too Lucy." That was the last thing they said before they fell into deep slumber in each other's arms.

Love is rare, so why not grab it?

_Dreams are real_

_So chase it_

Lucy's dream was always being an infamous author, and author who write romance novels or those fairy tales kids love.

Speaking of fairy tales, Lucy always dreamed of that special prince saving her from a dragon, then marrying her, making love to her, then have children and live happily ever after.

But it seemed that the princess fell in love with the dragon. What a twisted fate!

So now, Lucy's dream half came true. And the part that came true was her making love with her lover.

But why did people make up that phrase? Making love? Seriously? Just how can you make love? This is bullshit!

Lucy actually couldn't really think strait right now. She was being showered by butterfly kisses down her neck.

She couldn't help but let away a loose moan. She loved what this man was doing to her. He was killing her.

Whoever took the dragon slayer of being an innocent and childish man he was dead wrong! Cause in bed, he was the beast!

His hands wondered down her body, like a painter memorizing every view, every angle, so he can draw his masterpiece.

His mouth trailed back to her mouth, kissing her senseless, like there's no tomorrow. His lips shaping with hers, giving her lazy kisses, but passionate and full of love at the same time.

Lucy shivered with pleasure, as she felt his hot breathe tickle her neck.

Then he smashed his lips on hers. Which she quickly responded to the kiss, she felt his lips shaped themselves after hers and his lips were parted and the warm breath came into her mouth and made her shiver with pleasure. She noticed his lips parted more and so she parted her in a reflex. She held him by the neck and drew him closer to her. Their kiss deepened, and she shut her eyes and enjoyed his tongue meet hers.

She watched as he leaned forward and drew his tongue over her neck and she gasped.

She blushed when she felt his tongue slid up and down behind her ear and back into her throat again.

His breath gave her goose bumps, and she could feel her stomach began to flutter. She lay still and waited, and swallowed hard.

She felt his hands danced across her neck and how they stayed close to her chest stretch.

She felt his lips wander over her neck and she let away a whimper.

His hands were everywhere, and hers were in his hair and she climbed impatiently for him in the desperate attempt to get hold of him.

She gasped as his tongue slipped across her neck and up into her right ear.

She felt his warm breath against her ear and how he was breathing heavily.

She shuddered with pleasure and her fingers were in his hair grabbed more and more of it and pressed his lips against hers.

She heard him grunt in reply, and felt his arms were about her neck and she shivered again.

He bit her bottom lip and she could feel it just exploded behind her eyes with pleasure.

She felt her body pressed more against the mattress and she put away the loose a moan as he sucked on her neck.

Natsu smiled a smile when he heard Lucy let away a loose moan again and he put his hands up under her tank top and let them walk toward her bra.

Lucy couldn't take it anymore, she started removing his vest too as Natsu removed her shirt and bra.

Articles of clothes began to fall on the ground piece after piece, clothes scattered all around the apartment.

Body over body, feeling each other's skin, getting as close they can to each other.

They never did get enough out of each other.

Lucy gives away loose moans, he liked the sound of her voice, how his name comes out of her lips and only his, not anybody else's.

He loved her so much, he never got enough of her lips, and how she tastes, and he never will.

As Natsu thrusts inside of her harder and faster each time, her moans get louder and louder each time.

He kisses her neck giving her red marks making Natsu proud of his achievements later on. He moves to her collarbone licking, sucking, biting her.

She couldn't take it anymore, she feels herself releasing, and Natsu groaning huskily in her ear before biting it playfully.

He didn't stop, he continued on kissing her, and kept thrusting in her.

He was ready for a second round, like I said he never gets enough.

He loved how he made her feel underneath him, she loved the way he felt above her, the way he pleasures her, the way she feels pleasured, he was satisfied, SHE was satisfied.

As he kissed his way down to her 'treasures', he sucked on them greedily, he WILL make her feel good. She needed him, and that night she DID get him.

And that night Lucy's dream half came true, well for the love making part it did.

Dreams are real, so why not chase it?!

_Fear is awful_

_So face it_

As a kid Lucy faced a lot of fears for some normal kid.

Her mother died, her father became heartless, and worst of all she had to STUDY!

Okay now this was not the worst of all, but in her age she faced a lot normal children wouldn't be able to do so.

But the fear she was facing now wasn't a normal fear, like the fear of dying.

No, it was the fear of losing someone dear to you.

Okay, Lucy was afraid of losing Natsu. So what?

Maybe she was afraid that Natsu would hate her. So what?

Maybe she was afraid that he will hate her cause she got pregnant before getting married, So wh-wait… WHAT?

"Okay Lucy, calm down, he won't hate you, he'll be back in two days, so I have two days to plan on how to break the news. Okay." Lucy said as she paced back and forth in her apartment, she was nervous, she even wasn't close to nervousness, she was beyond that.

The next day Lucy was sitting at her usual place on the stool bar dazing out.

"LUCY!"

Lucy jumped from her place and looked at Mira, "Mira-san, what is it? You startled me."

"Lucy-san, I've been yelling your name for quite a while now. Is everything okay?" Mira asked in her motherly tone.

Lucy sighed then looked at Mira thinking she can trust her, "Mira-san, what I'm about to tell you, should stay a secret between US! Got it?"

Mira's eyes turned into stars, she loved secrets.

Lucy sighed and looked at Mira as she took a long breathe, and said, "I'm… pregnant!"

1…

2…

3…

BUMP…

Mira fell flat on the floor. Lucy yelled as she ran towards Mira.

"Mira… Mira-san… Mira… Great, I should've expected that."

Lucy mumbled as she stood up and looked at her guild mates.

They didn't do anything just like this isn't the first time it happened. Just like Lissana read her mind, she walked to Lucy and told her, "Don't worry, it's not the first time." She gave her a smile and continued walking.

Lucy looked shocked at Mira, then shrugged and went home.

The next day came faster than Lucy expected, again, she was found pacing back and forth in her apartment.

She was afraid he'd hate her, or leave her.

She was stupid for thinking that, but people have fears and she should face them.

Speaking of the devil, Lucy thought as she saw Natsu enter through her window grinning at her. Lucy couldn't help but smile back.

Natsu came closer, he encircled his arms around her waist as he kissed her passionately, and she willingly accepted the kiss and kissed him back.

After a while they parted, Lucy's face was beat red and she was breathing heavily. Natsu looked in her eyes as he smiled and kissed her forehead.

Okay this is the best moment, Lucy thought.

She pulled away a little but stayed in his embrace. Natsu noticed Lucy looked troubled, he held her face in his hands as he said, "Are you okay? You looked troubled."

Lucy shook her head as she took his hands in hers, still on her cheeks.

"Natsu, I have something to tell you."

Natsu looked puzzled for a moment and asked, "What is it?"

Lucy took a long breath, then said, "Natsu, I'm… Pregnant…"

Cricket sounds…

Actually there was kissing sounds, but that doesn't matter.

Natsu pulled away and smirked, "I already knew that."

Lucy's eyes widened, "W-what?"

"You wouldn't think that I noticed your smell changed?"

Lucy blushed as she looked at Natsu and hugged him, resting her head on his chest.

"I love you Lucy!"

"I love you too Natsu."

Lucy smiled happily knowing well that Natsu would never leave her side.

Fears are awful, so why not face it?

_Memories are sweet_

_So cherish it_

Lucy smiled, she looked beautiful. Today was her big day, she was so happy, and nothing could ruin it.

Well that's what she thought…

Makarov was standing on the aisle acting as the priest, and what do you expect for him to do?

"We are gathered here today t- Oh just forget about this, just start making out so we can go eat." He said as he threw a normal book he was holding behind him.

Well, that was the FIRST thing, but there was more to come.

"Waaaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaaah!" A red haired boy started crying as he threw his binky away.

"It's okay, mommy's here don't cry." A red haired woman said to her crying boy.

"Waaaaaaaaaaaah~" He continued on crying.

That was the second thing, but there was more and more to come.

"No, put that down, bad girl!" A half naked man said as he chased a blue haired girl around the place, "No, wear your shirt, what would mama say if she saw you like this?"

The little girl continued on running around the place half naked while giggling as her careless father followed her.

That was the third thing, but there comes more and more, and more.

"COME BACK HERE ICE PRICESSS!" A pink haired boy yelled at a blue haired boy.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY WALIING MIKROWAVE!" The blue haired boy yelled back pumping his head to the other's boy head.

"BRING IT ON PORN STAR!"

And the next thing we know, the right side of the building was on ice and the left side was on fire.

Lucy's eyes wandered from side to side, seeing how her perfect day was ruined, but then she felt to strong arms circle around her slim and soon to be huge waist.

She smiled as she hummed softly and relaxed in the arms of her husband.

"Just like a Fairytail wedding, huh?" Natsu said as he chuckled softly in her ear. Then he placed his hand on her currently flat stomach.

Lucy smiled looking around the place again, "Yes, and it couldn't be better." She said as she placed her hand over her husband's hand.

Lucy couldn't be happier than she was now, everyone she loved and cared about were in one place, and she wouldn't ask for anything else.

Memories are sweet, so why not cherish it?

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! AND PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK XD SO R&R! **

**PEACE I'M OUT**

**JA NE~**


End file.
